


小小的、珍貴的

by happyWritingting



Category: Haikyuu!!, hq!! - Fandom, 排球少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 高中的日向莫名穿越到未來。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, 影日
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	小小的、珍貴的

**Author's Note:**

> ※漫畫雷有
> 
> ※二十一歲影山 X 未成年日向
> 
> ※微兔赤（其他CP自由心證）

「小」，已經很久沒有人這麼「稱呼」他了。小不點也好、或者小不點太郎，更甚者矮子，在見識過他的不服輸後，更多的是被他激起的鬥志，他不是小巨人，他是最強的誘餌。

就連宮兄弟之一的宮侑，也已經幾乎忘記了這個詞彙。他的高傲與形象好像在數年之間被打散，尤其是在加入了MSBY之後，原本還有那麼點像反派的傲氣，也全被磨光，只剩下無力的吐嘈。

「……小……」宮侑的嘴裡久違地吐出這個形容詞。

眼前的人好像還沒回過神，穿著依然刺眼的橘黑色，傻愣愣地坐在地上，臉上有著專屬高中生的稚嫩，至少，宮侑在邁入職業之後，已經很久沒在「這個人」身上看到這麼純粹的稚氣了。

「……好小隻……」這是他第一個感想。

並非帶有歧視或欺負的意思——高中時吃過烏野敗仗之後，他便知道這矮子不好惹，然而，眼前前的小個子卻像是被按到什麼開關，聽到這個禁忌般的形容詞之後便一掃呆愣，跳起來的速度之快，要不是宮侑的反應更快，他怕是已經被撞歪他自認好看的鼻樑了。

「你、你說誰矮！」

熟悉的高亢聲音，宮侑知道這不妙，在回應之前，他已經先用手擋住想要衝上來一決勝負的矮個子，朝著選手休息室的門口扯開了嗓子。

「——日向消失了！」

「唔！」被宮侑以手臂優勢阻擋的人也發出了疑惑的聲音。

遠遠地，照理來說該散得差不多的休息室外傳來聲音，宮侑第一次覺得機掰隊友的聲音是這麼令人安心。

「……吵死了，你說誰消——」

佐久早的聲音硬生生斷在他看見宮侑和他掌心下掙扎的小臉時。

宮侑彷彿看到救世主，眼淚都快流出來了，滿懷欣喜地喊，「臣、臣臣——」

「啪！」很可惜，在看清那張過於稚氣的小臉後，已經戴好口罩全副武裝對抗病菌的佐久早毫不留情地關上休息室的門，打算來個「我沒看見不關我的事」。

「臣臣！」宮侑慘叫。

興許是宮侑的大叫太過慘烈，佐久早不知道衡量了什麼，還是拉開了一縫，露出不到三分之一的臉，瞇起眼警戒地看著休息室內。

「臣臣，」宮侑委屈抗議，「你太過分了！太殘酷！」

「……這是什麼新型病毒嗎？」

「……」被稱為「新型病毒」的人愣了一下，反射性地抗議，「誰是病毒！你、你才是病毒！你們、你們都是！」

宮侑壓制不住掙扎的人，反手一抓，輕而易舉地把人抓到半空中，那張漲紅的臉分明是他們熟悉的「日向翔陽」，但先不提那身他早久穿不了的高中排球制服，那張充滿蛋白質的臉、纖細的手臂，彷彿可以一手掐斷的腰，怎麼看都不是他們現在熟悉的「日向翔陽」。

「……日向？」宮侑試探性地問。

日向好像被突如其來的叫喚嚇到了，築起的防備瞬間被潰堤。他結巴地問，「你、你知道我的名字？」

「……」

「……」

日向這番話等於直接證實了他們的想法——眼前的日向翔陽不是二十二歲的日向翔陽——那個無論是身材還是技術都邁向成熟的隊友，而是單純地擁有滿腔的熱血，技術勉強在平均水準以上的排球笨蛋。

「……不要讓他太靠近我。」緩緩接近日向的佐久早的悶聲道。

「放我下來！」

宮侑被弄得煩了，又覺得佐久早過分，瞥著嘴巴、垮下臉，「喂，我可不想抓著這個過動兒童一輩子！」

佐早久那毫無熱情可言的眼飛快地瞥了宮侑一眼，嘴唇在口罩下動得飛快，「你想要跟日向在一起一輩子？」

「……臣臣你是故意的吧，為什麼要說這麼曖昧的話！」

「日向」亂蹬著，像是被抓住無法飛翔的可憐小烏鴉，漲紅著臉。

宮侑又繼續道，「要也不會是我，而是影山那傢伙吧。」

宮侑的話讓日向有了反應，他停止了掙扎，圓睜著眼睛，看著把自己「吊」在空中的人，似乎正努力地用自己不算聰明的腦袋辨別好壞。

佐久早不置可否地聳了聳肩，維持著社交距離打量著眼前的「日向」，眉下的兩顆痣吸引了日向的注意。

「……佐久早？井闥山的佐久早？」

被認出來的佐久早皺著退了兩步，好像日向下一秒便會把那神奇的病毒傳染到他身上似地。

很快地，日向也衝著宮侑喊，「是稻荷崎的宮侑！」

宮侑苦了一張臉，佐久早倒是當機立斷，「把日向給影山！」

「影山？」日向歪著投。

佐久早退到休息室的門口，不巧的是，他們覺得最麻煩的人不知道為什麼出現了——好死不死撞見了這神奇的景象：小了至少三歲的日向正被隊友抓在空中，另一個隊友臭著一張臉好像下一秒便會拔腿就跑。

「Hey Hey He——」

「……嘖。」

以幾乎要把門扯下來的力道拉開門的木兔張大了嘴，那雙像是貓頭鷹的眼睛比往常都還要大上兩倍，旁邊的佐久早嫌麻煩，腳底抹油，在空氣神奇地凝結時便拔腿就跑——宮侑的抗議卡在喉嚨。

臣臣你真的太過分了！宮侑幾乎要流下眼淚。但身為一個在情商黑洞隊伍唯一有點情商的人，宮侑實在不忍心把日向扔給木兔，深怕一個不小心明天的體育版就會出現「MSBY的日向翔陽穿越了」這種像是鬧劇但其實為真的頭條。

「哇！」木兔的雙眼發亮，「日向！」

「居然沒有絲毫猶豫！」宮侑慘叫吐嘈——為什麼我會變成吐嘈役！

木兔就像把宮侑認成過年裡抱著小孩來的宮侑，好像好幾年沒見似地衝到日向旁邊，活似麻煩的親戚大叔，一邊勒住日向的脖子一邊朗聲大喊，「日向！是日向啊！真可愛！好小隻！」

「木、木兔前輩！」

日向的腦袋完全被揉亂了，橙色的髮絲比鳥窩還糟，宮侑抓不住日向，很快日向便被木兔壓在掌心下任意揉捏。

「居然是小小日向！太懷念了！噢對了，拍照！快拍照！」

宮侑在木兔拿出手機前便擋了下來，「不可以！」

木兔委屈，「為什麼？」

宮侑在心裡翻了一個白眼，心道：我又不是赤葦，你這種表情也沒有啊。他耐著性子道，「被別人看見怎麼辦？」

木兔理直氣壯地說，「除了赤葦以外我又不會給別人看！」

「……」宮侑再度質疑木兔的低情商是怎麼追到赤葦的——不，或許也不是木兔有意為之，不論怎麼樣，他一點也不想知道。他哽了一下才又繼續說，「……總之，我和臣臣剛剛商量……」

「他人呢！」

「……剛剛逃走了。」宮侑以MSBY幾年的經驗抗衡著木兔搞錯重點的實力，勇敢地繼續道，「先把這個『日向』送到影山那裡。」

日向從木兔懷裡探出頭，眼睛很亮，「影山？」他細細地嚼著這個名字，聲音很迷惑，似乎正試圖弄清楚他們的關係。

「噢！這是一個好主意！」木兔大笑，又用力地揉亂日向的腦袋，「如果是我，我也需要赤葦！」

「咦？咦咦？」日向不明所以。

宮侑不想把事情弄得更複雜，如果他沒有想錯，這應該是小說最常見的穿越，不過……

「為什麼不是穿越到異世界啊……」宮侑咕噥著。

「喂！為什麼我非得穿越到異世界不可啊！」日向大叫，「那裡又沒有排球！」

「這種時候還想著排球！」哇，可惡，他又吐嘈了！

打開手機，他正在目錄迅速地翻找，冷不防地，手機卻跳出一則訊息，發信人是「臣臣」——這個被本人改回全名好幾次的暱稱。

＃

幾分鐘之後，他們幾乎將日向五花大綁地扔進計程車，以最快地速度趕到某個地址。好像心有靈犀一點通一樣，當宮侑像是一個火燒眉頭的媽媽帶著兩個小孩抵達時候，門像是早有準備那樣被打開了。

影山打開門便看到這樣的景象：一臉興奮但顯然搞不清楚狀況的木兔前輩、眼神渙散很想撒手不管但仍舊盡責地彌補情商黑洞的宮侑前輩，以及，被推到他面前的「人」——大大的口罩、遮住半張臉的墨鏡，遮掩顯眼髮色的漁夫帽，以及很明顯不符合尺寸的外套，「那個人」的手被乖巧地藏在衣袖裡，衣襬甚至蓋到膝蓋。

「小巧的人偶」，影山困惑地想，那種該被好好珍藏的、小小的，人偶似地。

那個人揮舞著雙手，看起來好像也很困惑，宮侑一個施力，那個人直接撞進影山的懷裡，順便撞掉了腦袋上的漁夫帽。

那搶眼的橙色像是被撥開一樣，影山嚐到嘴裡的酸甜，就像是小時候母親切開的柳丁一樣，又酸又甜。他脫口而出，「日向！」

宮侑像是鬆了一口氣但又話中有話地說，「很好，讓我少費了一點功夫。」心想：幸好臣臣知道影山的地址，否則哪裡會有人知道這兩個人還有一個秘密的金屋呢？

「他、他怎麼了嗎？」影山低頭，好像在用自己的臉頰測日向的體溫，一隻手壓著他的腦袋，另一隻手扣著腰。

宮侑心想，這種充滿佔有欲的姿勢，不是眼瞎的人應該都看得出來才對。

「他沒事。」宮侑冷靜地說。

「他好像哪裡怪——」

懷裡的人掙扎地抬起頭，雙頰因為被又捏又掐又抱，通紅得像是剛成熟的蘋果，眼角因為混亂也帶著紅，小巧的鼻頭和細細的耳垂好像在埋怨他們的粗魯，也同樣湧起紅色。

影山發現自己無法挪開眼經，「……好矮。」他吐出這句話。

「影山！」日向拔高音調，伸出手就想去揍影山的鼻子。

宮侑在鄰居發現之前便將兩個人往門內一推，不顧木兔的「我還要看戲啊啊啊」奮力地把門關上。

「我還沒看夠啊！」

宮侑惡狠狠地關上門之後，翻了一個白眼說，「看戲？你確定嗎？木兔前輩。不先確認赤葦前輩的簡訊嗎？」

「唔！」木兔飛快地掏出手機，螢幕亮起的瞬間便哀號出聲，大抵是在關於晚餐、晚歸，等現充的字眼，身為情商黑洞一員的宮侑選擇性地忽略，他一點也不想知道情侶之間的爛事！一點也不想要！絕對不是因為不受歡迎的關係！絕對不是！

當門後的動靜逐漸遠去之後，影山才回過神，逼迫自己放鬆力道，好讓自己能夠好好地觀察懷裡的人。

眉、眼、鼻、唇，無一不像。影山鬆了一口氣，放開了不知所措的日向。

「……影山？」

影山只能回，「嗯。」

日向瞪大了眼睛，好像要把他瞪出一個洞，不可思議的眼神上下掃動，「你、你是不是又變得更高了！」

「呆子，這不是當然的嗎！」

「唔。」

影山看著日向的臉稍微放大，若是平時，他早已習慣，絕對不會動搖的，但此時卻被這張有點懷念卻又因此讓他興起一些古怪念頭的臉搞得心神不寧。日向清澈的雙眼好像一直沒有變，影山心想，跟他的橘色頭髮一樣煩人。

像是太陽，純粹而又強大。

「中分！」日向觀察了好一會才大叫，「影山！你居然是中分！」

「……呆子。」

日向已經做好了會被抓起腦袋的準備，誰料想得到影山只是轉過身，碎念了一句，好像一點也不在意，甚至還示意他進來。

日向不可思議地說，「影山……你長大了、痛！」

腦袋還是被長大也眉長大的影山掐住，然後高高地提起，太陽穴的疼痛讓他眼角泛淚。

這一提起，日向更近距離地看見了影山眉宇間的皺紋，以及頸子上的青筋。

「……吶、影山。」

「啊？」影山放他進來之後，示意他坐到桌几旁的椅墊。

日向正坐，困惑又嚴肅地問，「我、是穿越了嗎？」

影山坐在他對面，手放在桌子底下，淡淡地說，「看起來是。」

「……沒有絲毫驚慌的影山真像大人。」

「本來就是！」

日向沒有閃過了彈向自己額頭的手指，反而是張大了嘴，傻愣愣地感受稱不上重、甚至帶著親暱的力道。

這不像平時的影山！我果然是穿越了！日向一面欣慰一面又驚慌地想。

「我、我該怎麼辦……是、是說這麼世界的日向呢？」

影山說，「如果想的沒錯，你們應該是交換了。」

「Switch！」日向說，「原來是這樣！」

影山看著日向笑瞇眼的臉，克制著自己不要跟著笑，不要隨著他起舞，不要因為被陽光照耀而忘了矜持，不要因為眼前是「日向翔陽」而沒有理由地覺得幸福。絕對不行。

「呆子。」

但影山飛雄還是忍不住，他果然還是那個高傲的王者，那個被接受被寵壞，無法無天的霸道王者。

「你說什麼！」

「日向你這個呆子。」

日向很困惑，好像到了新的世界，他一直處在困惑之中。影山的「王者風範」還是這麼熟悉，但卻也這麼陌生。眼前的影山飛雄沉穩得像是隔壁成年的大叔，但又在他迷惑的時候披上國王的披風。

「影山，我為什麼會在這裡？」

「我怎麼會知道。」

「如果這是一場夢，我醒來的時候還會記得嗎？」

影山飛雄說，「可能會。可能不會。」

「影山，」日向說，不知不覺傾身，好像正努力地將話語清晰地傳進影山飛雄的耳裡，「那你會記得嗎？」

沉默了一下，影山答，「我希望我會記得。」

日向露出鬆了一口氣的表情，然後因為放鬆而趴在桌上，「那真是太好了。」

影山想要揉一揉眼前的橘色腦袋瓜，但他遺憾地知道他不是那個暴躁的王者，他仍然擁有當年的好勝心、衝動，卻多了彎彎繞繞的思考。對未來、對自己、對日向，對他們兩個。

「你是真的這麼想的嗎？」

「當然。」日向說，「你在懷疑我嗎？混蛋影山！」

影山掐住日向的腦袋，只差沒把舉球員最寶貴的手指插進去。

「日向。」

「痛痛痛……啊？」

「你現在，在哪裡？」

日向抬起頭，看見影山內斂、含著宛如水光的雙眼，那雙黑水非常溫柔，沒有吞沒他的意思，只是淺淺地沖刷著他的腳尖，讓他主動繳械投降，露出纖細的腳趾被黑水親吻。

他想，影山似乎成為了有這種本事的王者。

「在、」日向想了一下說，「前往全國冠軍的路上。」

「你是一個人嗎？」

「不是。」日向說，「我有同伴。」他原本想掰著手指數：成為隊長的山口、依然很混蛋的月島、很盡責努力的谷地同學，但他已經露出了軟肋，正被黑水淺淺地親吻，只能輕輕地說，「我有你，影山。」

「有我在，你就是最強的。」

現在說出來都有些害羞，那就像是少年的豪言狀語，高傲、自信、不安、堅定、勇敢，從現在的他口中說出來，有點感慨也有點憂傷。

「現在呢？」日向問。

影山微微一笑。

「你是一個人嗎？」

「不是。」

日向也笑了，「那真是太好了。」

沉默在兩人之間流動，像是水也像是空氣，輕巧而又流暢，沒有絲毫尷尬或不適，但那點緊張和期待日向不確定只有他才有。日向試著感受一下，沉默似乎鈍化了他的感知，他過了好幾秒才確定自己有在正常呼吸，只是有點快，直到影山緩緩抬起手，他才不受控制地屏住。

影山慢慢地、堅定地伸出手，很慢，就像是個賢明的王者，正給他的子民、或者是弄臣、奴隸，一點猶豫的時間，計畫著逃跑或是反抗。但日向很明白自己並不會抗拒，他不是弄臣、子民也非影山的奴隸，他從一開始就下定決心，他要和這個他稱之為「王者」的人平起平坐，甚至還要打敗他。

所以他接受並且試著不讓自己發抖，即使他並不恐懼。

舉球員的手指是多麼珍貴，上面肯定佈滿了他所沒有的細密神經，日向想。影山的手指碰到了他的額頭，一根、兩根、三根，那過程並不緩慢，但日向卻感受到了類似凌遲的苦澀。

「我……」

影山沒有說完，好像只是想要打破沉默，但因為漫不經心而沒有太大的作用，反而讓流暢的沉默添上了曖昧，變得沈重而且複雜，像是被堵住的水管。

手指好像只是想要摸一摸他的臉頰，日向過了好幾秒才知道這可能是王者的「溫柔」。柔情？影山也有這樣的時候嗎？日向的腦袋已經無法思考了，他不想承認，但他沒有影山的鎮定，他動搖得可以，他害怕臉頰的溫度被發現，這樣太丟臉了，尤其對象還是影山。

但就像是知曉他的擔心一樣，影山的手指滑到了耳際，雞皮疙瘩從從脊椎飛快地爬到後頸，緊接而來的便是腰際的痠澀，腰撐不下去了，軟得可以。

影山的手指搔癢著他的耳廓、捏了捏他的耳垂，但很快地便放開。再回過神後，影山好像在笑也好像沒有。

「笑什麼！」日向下意識地脫口而出。

這下，影山的笑靨變得明顯，日向的臉頰又浮上了紅潤。

「現在看你真的挺矮的，日向。」

「你說什麼！」

影山的家並不複雜，沒有什麼過於浮誇的擺設裝飾，唯有家具看起來很高級，但卻沒有華麗的要素。

「我以為你要再不近人情一點。」日向誠實地說。

「……」

影山的臉太過恐怖，日向想要收回他不久之前對於影山「成熟」的評論——這個國王大人根本一點也沒有進步！還是這麼專制霸道！

這個家充滿了氣息。日向不禁這麼想。類似「家」的那種感覺，這裡不是他們熟悉的家鄉，所以日向很意外影山的家竟然讓他感受到了溫度。

電視、雙人沙發，帶有兩張桌子的餐桌，雙雙成對的碗筷，日向注意到，就連鞋櫃的鞋也是偶數。

他隱隱地察覺到了什麼。

「影山，」他問，「你是不是……」

影山看向他，日向立刻閉上了嘴。他不想問。忽然也不想知道了。

日向坐了下來，餐桌只有兩張椅子，他和影山正好一人一張。影山說：偶爾有客人的時候，他們會挪到客廳。

「偶爾？」

「木兔前輩、赤葦前輩，」影山說，「星海前輩、佐早久前輩、宮侑……」

日向說，「我真想和現在的他們打一場。」

「你？」影山瞥了他一眼，「說不定一分也拿不到。」

「你說什麼！」日向跳了起來，在廚房的影山似乎習慣了，鍋鏟拿得很穩，煎蛋一點也沒有失敗。他說，「有點志氣，我們會贏的！」

影山的動作似乎頓了一下，終於知道這份懷念是哪裡來的。那是一個還在「同一邊」的眼神，堅定不移，這並不是在網子「另一邊」的樣子。他覺得懷念，竟拿著鍋鏟笑了出來。

「……笑什麼啊？」

影山收起笑容，「沒什麼。」

「笨蛋影山。」

「……你說什麼？」

日向閉上了嘴巴，露出「我什麼也沒說」的表情。

「我還回得去嗎……」日向一邊說，一邊似乎很憂愁地在餐桌前坐下。

影山已經將半熟蛋放在他面前，還沒回過神，影山又非常順手地乘了滿滿一碗的白飯，他正想道謝，影山已經把鮭魚推到他面前。

「謝謝……」他不知道驚喜還是驚嚇多點地說，「你居然還知道我喜歡吃半熟蛋？」

「……」影山頓了一下，低頭扒了兩口飯。

日向收起笑顏，影山的沉默讓他略微不安，他也低頭扒了兩口，米飯鬆軟剛好，鮭魚的香氣讓人食指大動，蛋黃浸濕了米飯，讓他多扒了兩口，雙頰鼓起。

安靜了好一會後，日向終於開口，「真想跟你打一場。」

影山哼了哼，「準備輸吧你。」

「……我現在可是400勝405敗！」日向不甘心地說，「我總有一天會超過你的！」

影山睥睨著他，他一直以來都比日向高，更別提日向還是十年前小小的模樣。他甚至有種錯覺，好像可以把日向困在掌心裡，為所欲為。

小小的、珍貴的日向。

影山張了張嘴，「——」

日向嘴裡的蛋黃掉了出來，黃色的蛋液沿著下顎滴下，影山皺起眉，嘴裡念著「真髒啊」，一邊抽出衛生紙，他原本想去接，誰知道影山那珍貴的、舉球員的手指卻已經附上他的唇，透過衛生紙輕柔地撫摸。

「影、影山……」

「你是小鬼嗎？呆子。」影山沒好氣地說，手指僵了僵，差點去捏日向的鼻子，硬是忍下的結果便是他漫不經心地撫過日向的脖子，卻沒注意到這讓掌心下的少年嘴巴張得更大。

日向奮力地嚥下米飯，「你、你剛剛叫我什麼？」

「呆子？」影山露出微妙的表情，這讓日向很氣惱。

「上一句！」

「笨蛋？」

「不對！」

影山蹙眉，「誰記得。」

日向漲紅著臉，影山似乎沒有察覺到，但他剛剛……似乎……

晚飯之後，日向說自己負責洗碗。影山好像也習慣那樣說，「記得別把碗打破。」

十分鐘之後把兩個盤子摔在地上的日向：「……」

影山的表情很是微妙，看起來並不生氣，他都做好了防禦準備——捂住了頭、為自己的髮根默哀，但影山只是彎下腰，碎念著「呆子」，然後在他不知所措地也想蹲下來時，拔高音調說：「別過來。」

「可、」

影山皺眉，這次看起來是真的生氣了，「待在那裡別動，呆子！」

「你才是呆子！」

「閉嘴！笨蛋！」

「哇！你才是笨蛋！」

「你這個——呆——」他卡住，「笨——」影山的臉都紅了。

進行著毫無意義的鬥嘴，影山還是沒能阻止日向，兩個人一邊罵一邊收拾著碎片。正當日向想要以「你才不要弄傷你的手指」反駁「不要來這邊礙事的呆子」時，指末感受到一絲絲刺痛，傷口並不大，但末梢神經密集的緣故，他還是皺了眉，只有一下，影山的臉色卻還是大變。

「呆子！」這次影山是真的生氣了，「給我到客廳待著！」

幾分鐘之後，影山抱著醫護箱坐到他身邊。

「就跟你說別撿了。」

日向看著影山不善的臉，自知理虧，但仍就不甘示弱，「……你才是吧，你可是舉球員。」

影山嘖了一聲，仔細地檢查確定沒有碎片在裡面後，他便輕巧地將日向的手指上藥包起來，臉色才好了一些。

「你這個笨蛋，」影山又說了一次，「身體管理是最重要的。」

日向想起發燒的那次。他並不自大地認為是因為自己烏野才與冠軍失之交臂，但這的確讓他們錯失了某個重要的機會——他必須不顧月島「你難道以為自己這麼重要」的嘲諷式安慰這麼想。同時，他也想起每天寫排球日誌、注重身體健康，永遠待在場上最久的影山，那是他405敗的其中一個。

「……影山，果然很帥氣呢。」

影山的手一頓，飛快地看了他一眼，瞬間的壓抑讓日向沒有看清楚。他還太「小」，他讀不懂那是怎麼樣的情緒，似乎只有跨過「成人」界線才會知曉，那是痛苦並興奮的「忍耐」。

日向還這麼「小」。影山告誡自己。小小的、珍貴的，捧在掌心，不該因為一時的私慾而弄壞這麼珍貴又可愛的「翔陽」。

影山忍了又忍才沒想將手按在睜著眼睛、由下往上看著自己的日向的後腦杓上，他在心裡拚命告誡自己。傳訊息將小日向的消息告訴他的佐久早，還附上了意味不明的一段話：別對我們的攻手犯罪。

……犯罪。這的確是犯罪。日向還不滿十八，他還是——小小的。他又在心裡說了一次：不可以。不可以弄壞小小珍貴的翔陽。不可以。不。STOP。DON’T。

「……去洗澡吧。」

「唔。」日向歪著頭，「我先洗嗎？」

影山差點聽成「一起洗吧」，「浴室在房間裡面，等一下。」

日向不解地看著影山往房間走，幾分鐘之後出來，告訴他可以進去洗澡了，毛巾都在裡面。他心想，影山大概是把「另一半」的蹤跡暫時隱藏，不免得覺得心口卡著什麼，不上不下。三年級的影山莫名地變得受歡迎，頭髮也長了一點，練習的時候總會有人對著他尖叫，若不是他愛排球勝過一切，絕不可能單身到三年級。

思及此，「……混蛋影山。」日向低聲地道。

「……哈？」

日向腳底一抹，「我先去洗澡了！」

泡澡的時候日向忍不住去看洗手臺，除了一支舊牙刷就剩一隻新開的牙刷，他覺得嘴裡嚐到酸味，酸得他眼角冒出眼淚，嘖嘖兩聲，又罵了句：影山這個小氣鬼。

連這麼也不願讓他知道嗎？

浴室外有兩條毛巾，看起來都不像新的，一個是很溫暖的橘黃色，角落還有一隻鴨子，不像是影山的品味，他挺喜歡的，不禁想是不是「影山的那個人」；另一個是純粹的黑色，帶著白線，大概是影山的。日向又抗拒又好奇，最後半賭氣地選了黑色的毛巾，披在身上，對影山來說依然細弱的肩頭被輕巧地包裹。

他找不到內褲，正想開口喊影山，門外卻響起影山的聲音：「內褲我幫你放到這裡了。」

日向一時說不出話來，影山又喊了兩次，疑惑地打開門時，印入眼簾的就是裹著自己浴巾，身上不著半縷的小日向，手指緊抓著黑色的浴巾，他沒忍住眼神往下飄，還是窺見了那小小的……

嘖！

他撇過頭，將內褲匆匆丟在地上便胡亂地說「衣服在外面的籃子」，然後飛也似地逃跑，這可稱得上是落荒而逃。

「……」

日向後知後覺地摀住身體時，臉頰已經紅得不像話。

輪到影山的時候，他發現日向連看都不敢看他，他暗罵自己，心想這完全是犯罪！完全out了！這可是未成年的日向！他已經二十一了！

泡在日向泡過的水裡面，熱氣沾濕他的臉頰，揉了揉臉，他的腦海又不經意地被看起來脆弱又純真的日向掠奪，身上裹著自己的浴巾——這傢伙知道這是什麼意思嗎！他的腦袋無法冷靜，完全忘記日向分不清哪個是給他的浴巾也是有可能的，畢竟在他的認知，橘色的浴巾的確就是日向的。

他慶幸自己是最後一個洗的，他能毫無忌憚地握住自己，上下撫弄，盡量讓自己不要想起方才的日向，但卻逐漸被另一個更加強壯，像是太陽的男人虜獲。他壓在那個小麥色的人身上，一下一下地頂弄，自己的白皙與男人的小麥色成了對比，令他興奮地將白色弄得那個人滿身。

那是他們久違地假日，兩個人性慾高漲，四肢交纏，他終於如願以償地進去，緊緻吸著他，他掐著男人的大腿，咬著男人的乳首，不敢將他咬得太大，只能戀戀不捨地舔他的胸口，不顧男人的哭喊將他釘在床上。

手動得很快，他的意識又飄遠了，射出來的時候，他舔了舔嘴唇，思念與甜蜜一起浮現，這是一種很矛盾的感覺。因為「他」的確就在這裡，但也不在這裡。

「呆子。」他喃喃，「快點回來吧。」他瞄見日向前幾天新開的牙刷，與自己的相差甚遠，忍不住笑了出來。

像太陽一樣的男人。

像豔陽一樣的少年。

小小的、珍貴的翔陽。

他站了起來，忽然一點也不想忍耐了。他不想要隱藏，他想要不顧一切地告訴小小日向。過於衝動令他下半身圍著橘色浴巾便走了出來，身上的水氣還是溫的，額前的水珠已經冷卻了，他的心臟開始劇烈跳動。

一出來他便看見背對自己、站在床頭的日向。

「……你在幹嘛？」

日向被嚇了一跳，肩膀跳動了一下，手胡亂地將什麼扣在床頭，身體卻怎麼樣都不轉過來。影山確定自己將他和日向的照片都收起來了，因為他不想嚇到這個小小的日向。

他緩緩地走向日向，床頭旁還有一張照片，那是烏野一年級的照片。他們五個難得的合照，他和月島都是一臉不情願，身為隊長的山口將他們摟得近些，谷地笑得燦爛，日向才撲在地上，燦爛得像是小太陽。

此時的日向還不知道這張照片會成為他在異國的依靠。

影山站在日向身後，越過他，去碰被日向扣起的照片。

「等、等等……」日向也按了上去，口氣虛浮，不甚確定。

……啊。原來是這張。影山心想。他的力道有些強硬，日向也未用與之相抗衡的力道反抗，遲疑、不解、心跳、緊張、無措，這令他腦袋一片空白，只能任由影山翻開那張相片。

上面只有影山和日向。兩個人都不是印象中的模樣，看起來很僵硬，眼神甚至不在鏡頭上，眼裡只有彼此，臉不近不遠，但日向微張的唇、影山緊抿的唇都巧妙地透露只有兩個人才懂的意圖：想要親吻。親吻彼此。親吻那個日向。親吻那個影山。

這可是那、個、影、山喔！腦子幾乎要燒起來的日向忍不住在心裡這麼想。那個影山！他低下頭，耳根子都紅了。他的混亂的腦子無法確切思考，他甚至懷疑是不是自己的眼神出賣了自己。

他隱藏得很好。至少。他以為自己隱藏得很好。不知道什麼時候，眼神除了追逐球，他也會在下場之後追逐影山。一開始以為只是本能，就像他渴望影山的舉球那樣。但不是的、不一樣，完全不一樣，他甚至會對影山有著變態的想法。

為什麼會知道？影山？為什麼？

他聽見身後的影山深深嘆息，溫熱隨即貼上自己，胸口橫過一支精實的手臂，將他困在懷裡。

「那個人就是你。」影山低啞的聲音貼著他的耳朵道。

日向完全無法思考。

影山的聲音好像又失去了勇氣，輕輕地問，「怕了嗎？」

日向回過神，去抓胸口的手臂，影山似乎怕嚇到他，但收回的手臂卻被日向一把抓住。他低下頭，便看見小太陽紅著臉，嘴唇發抖，但看起來竟是充滿勇氣的模樣。

啊。他想。自己真的太蠢了。日向一直以來都是比較勇敢的那個，他居然會恐懼傷害這個日向、小小的，珍貴的，日向翔陽。

他抱住日向，聽見日向在自己胸口努力地說：「不怕。」聲音震動著他的胸口，瞬間他便被滿腔的熱度擁抱，麻癢令他瞇起了眼睛。

「笨蛋影山。」日向顫抖地環著他的腰，對他來說還過於纖細的手扣著他的肩膀，踮起腳尖。「我才不會怕。白痴。笨蛋！」

「……」

「嘿嘿。」他將臉埋進胸膛，打死也不讓影山看見自己現在的表情，「我以為只有我……嘿嘿。」

影山收緊收臂，他真蠢，居然以為自己能夠「傷害」日向翔陽。他可是日向翔陽。他的恐懼脫力之後令他低低地笑，震得日向抬起頭，看見影山溫柔得像是能擠出水的模樣，他吃驚地張著嘴巴，而影山已經緩緩地低下了頭。

日向嚇得閉上眼睛，嘴巴卻還是乖巧地張開，但影山卻只是將吻留在額頭上，手指壓著日向微開的唇，漫不經心的語調讓日向臉上一紅：「這留給那個我。」他又低低地笑，手按住日向的後腦杓，好像從此再也不要放開那樣將他抱在懷裡。

「我太自以為是了。」他輕輕地說。

「唔。」

「我喜歡你，翔陽。」

日向嘟噥著，聲音淹沒在羞赧和喜悅之中。

「剛剛你果然叫我翔陽了……我沒有聽錯……」他小聲地喊，還有點結巴，「飛、飛雄……」

「嗯？」

「我只是也想這樣叫你……」日向軟軟地說。

他為之悸動，抱著小小的、珍貴的「他」，滿心歡喜、由衷喜悅，幾乎要哭出來似地。

能遇見他真的太好了。

能喜歡他太好了。

能被他喜歡太好了。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是想寫犯罪的肉（？），但我忍下來了（左手抓住右手）（淚流滿面）


End file.
